Mental Creep
by Smarty 94
Summary: When former Total Drama contestant Dave busts out of a mental institution to get revenge on Sky for making him go crazy; Edd tries to muster up tons of courage to save his girlfriend. Meanwhile; Ed and Eddy get Cameron to replace Double D as the smart member of their group.
1. Dave

In the McDuck Mall; Edd was driving a golf cart around the store slowly.

The cart then stopped, confusing him.

"Huh?" said Edd.

He opened up a compartment and inspected some stuff before the cart started moving around quickly, causing Edd to scream in fear.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" yelled Edd.

In the food court; Sonic was taking a tray of food over to a table when he heard Edd screaming and looked up one floor to see the golf cart going around the place very quickly.

The hedgehog groaned and set his tray on a table and held his arms out as Sky appeared.

"Hey Sonic, what's up, why're you sticking your arms out?" said Sky.

"Wait for it." said Sonic.

Sky became confused.

"For what?" said Sky.

The golf cart then crashed into a pole and Edd went flying out of it screaming before landing in Sonic's arms.

Edd stopped screaming and looked at Sonic.

"Thanks." said Edd.

Sonic then set his intern and the smart Ed down.

"You know, it's getting pretty annoying having to save your butt from a minor disaster that happens in this mall every once in a while. When a villain attacks is one thing, but this is just to weird." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

Edd was first.

"Come on, it's not every once in a while I'm saved by my own boss. It rarely happens, granted it's been happening a lot ever since I started dating Sky." said Edd.

Next was Sonic who was moving his thumb and index finger as violin music was playing.

"You hear that, that's the sound of the worlds smallest violin being played after Double D's interview." said Sonic.

He stopped moving his fingers as the music stopped.

"No really, look." said Sonic.

He moved his fingers close to the camera, revealing that there was a small violin before playing it again.

"I paid good money for this thing, can't let it go to waste." said Sonic.

Lastly was Sky.

"How can Sonic be annoyed with constantly saving Double D? He saves people every day." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic was still playing his tiny violin.

Sky took the instrument and crushed it.

But the hedgehog pulled out another tiny violin and played it before walking off.

"If I were smart enough, I would have traveled back in time to when that Leonardo DiCaprio Titanic film was being made and got myself into the film as a violin player when the boats sinking. But my inability to swim would be a problem." said Sonic.

Sky shook her head and hugged Edd.

"Don't listen to him, it's good that you're still standing." Sky said before kissing Edd on the cheek.

Edd smiled.

But Sonic returned and grabbed his food tray and walked off again.

"Forgot all about this." said Sonic.

Meanwhile unknown to them in a Mental hospital someone was plotting revenge.

That someone was Dave who was still in his straight jacket.

"Kill everyone, kill Sky, kill whoever is close to her, kill Sky for not being honest." said Dave.

He then laughed.

"KILL SKY BY LAUNCHING HER INTO THE SUN!" He shouted.

He then stepped on a panel, causing a huge explosion on the other side of the institution.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" yelled a voice.

Then a ton of guards ran by and Dave managed to wiggle out of his jacket, revealing he had a home made light saber before turning it on, revealing it was blue.

He became mad.

"Wrong color." He muttered.

He changed it to Red.

"That's better." said Dave.

He then cut a hole in his wall and ran out of the institute.

"Vengeance will be mine." said Dave.

Meanwhile back at the McDuck Mall; Sonic, Ray, Jackie, and the Eds were exiting Sonic's business.

Sonic flipped a switch and a cage came down and blocked the entrance.

He stretched.

"Well, better go home and call it a day." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Ray and the Eds walked off followed by Sonic and Jackie.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" said Sonic.

"Just thinking about testing out that new grind rail at the youth center." said Jackie.

"Okay." said Sonic.

Ray smiled.

"Well, I'm going to see a movie this weekend. No idea what yet." said Ray.

"Me and the guys, we're going to scam Glomgold out of his entire life savings." said Eddy.

"Yeah, you go on ahead, I've got plans." said Edd.

Eddy groaned.

"Sheesh Double D, ever since you started dating Sky, you've been out of our scams." said Eddy.

Edd shook his head.

"Can't you be happy for me? I got the Kankers off our backs while under the influence of tranquilizers and I've got someone who likes me for who I am." said Edd.

Eddy scoffed.

"Yeah, I had something similar with Nazz." said Eddy.

"She dumped you after you sold her families home and spent the money on a party and took out an ad for it in the paper." said Edd.

"So that's what this was about." Jackie said before pulling out a newspaper ad that said 'Come to Eddy's 450 thousand dollar jawbreaker party. Come one, come all. Bring the ad to win a years worth of jawbreakers in a raffle'.

Eddy sighed.

"I want to win Nazz back." He said.

"Don't, you'll just keep hurting her." said Ed.

"I've an idea for the Glomgold thing, don't." said Sonic.

Eddy became confused.

"Huh?" said Eddy.

"Don't scam Glomgold, you've been scamming him for months now and he'll probably be very wise to you. I suggest scamming Yoshi into paying his taxes. He's constantly committing tax evasion." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Yoshi was at his home watching TV when tons of FBI agents appeared with guns aimed at him.

Then one FBI agent approached the green dino.

"You need to pay your taxes, or else." said the agent.

Yoshi shivered in fear and nodded.

"Wow that was easy." said the agent.

Yoshi glared and held up a sign that said 'Gotcha bitch' before pushing a button on his chair labeled 'Tax Evasion'.

Then his chair flew away and the agents became shocked.

"Shit." said one of the agents, "He got away again."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"How does he keep from paying his taxes?" said Eddy, "I wish I could do something like that."

"Oh boo hoo, let me play you a sad song on the worlds smallest violin." Sonic said before moving two of his fingers around as violin music played.

"I'm serious about that." said Eddy.

"I know this is seriously the world's smallest violin." Said Sonic.

Eddy sees that it is tiny.

"Wow." said Eddy.

"Anyways, me and Sky might check out that new pizza parlor that just opened up." said Edd.

Everyone became shocked.

"After that whole incident with the haunted pizza parlor?" said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah, I even found a way to win loads of tickets." said Edd.

 **Flashback**

Edd was in a Chuck E Cheese looking at a skee ball game and pulled out a device before placing it in the coin slot.

Then some balls rolled towards him before he grabbed one and tossed it over to the target.

The ball landed in the ten point slot and about 150 tickets came out.

He smiled

"Easy peasy." said Edd.

 **End Flashback**

"Wow, can you show me that trick some time?" said Sonic.

"Nope." said Edd.

Later; the group was out in the parking lot and Ray and the Eds entered Ray's car while Sonic and Jackie entered Sonic's car.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sonic pulled out his phone to see a text from Meek saying 'There's been a prison break from a mental institution called Mental Institution for Mentally Insane Reality Show Contestants. Me and Rock are going to check it out'.

Sonic nodded and texted 'I'll check it out as well.'

He put his phone away and looked at Jackie.

"I've got something to do, so you get the idea." said Sonic.

He turned the key before getting out of the car and pushing a button labeled 'Automatic Driver', causing an inflatable dummy version of Jude to appear.

Jackie became confused.

"What, he's an amazing driver." said Sonic.


	2. Replacement Edd

The next day in Ray's home; Eddy was in the kitchen drinking some water.

Then Ed entered the room.

"Ugh, the nerve of Double D blowing us off lately." said Eddy.

Ed nodded.

"Well he has a girlfriend now Eddy." said Ed.

"I know, it's just...we don't get to see much of him anymore." said Eddy.

Edd then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge before drinking the entire contents of a carton of orange juice.

"Mmm, thirsty." said Edd.

He saw Ed and Eddy.

"Hey, what's up?" said Edd.

"Not much." said Eddy.

Edd then placed the empty carton in a garbage can.

"Well, better get ready." said Edd, "Got a great day ahead of me."

 **Interview Gag**

"I know, I know, how was the smartest, friendliest, and somewhat awkwardest Ed able to get a girl like Sky. Believe me, even I don't know how. I thought I had no chance with a girl like her." said Edd, "Not even any girl for that matter."

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd then left the house.

"So who're we going to get to replace him?" said Ed.

"No idea." said Eddy.

He sighed.

"I'm gonna try and call Nazz." He said.

He pulled out his phone as Ed walked out of the house.

"Who to get to be the new Double D?" said Ed.

He looked around and saw Cameron walking.

He did some thinking as a light bulb appeared over his head.

 **Interview Gag**

"I just had an idea." said Ed.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ed walked over to Cameron.

"Excuse me." said Ed.

Cameron turned to Ed.

"Yes?" said Cameron.

"How would you like to help me and Eddy out?" said Ed.

Cameron became confused.

"Alright, but don't you usually have Double D helping out?" said Cameron.

Ed sighed.

"We do, but he's been spending lots of time with Sky lately." said Ed.

Cameron nodded.

"I see." said Cameron.

He followed Ed into Ray's house and the two saw Eddy with his face charred up.

"I tried, and she managed to shoot me with a shot gun through the phone." said Eddy.

Ed nodded.

"I found a replacement." said Ed.

Eddy looked at Cameron.

"How smart are you?" said Eddy.

"I spent 16 years in a bubble, became very observant." said Cameron.

"Good enough." Eddy said before pulling out one of Edd's hats and placing it on Cameron's head.

Cameron is shocked.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." said Eddy.

Meanwhile at the same institution; Meek and Rock in their own armors as well as Sonic were inspecting a kitchen that had some black char in it.

"Decoy explosion no doubt." said Rock.

"That way the guards can be distracted from who will escape." said Meek.

"But where did the signal come from?" said Sonic.

Rock saw a cord sticking out of the ground and pulled it out to reveal that there was tons of cable underground.

"Only one way to find out." said Rock.

He started pulling the cable and followed it.

Sonic sighed.

The three then appeared in Dave's cell and the cable stopped.

"Here we go." said Rock.

"Anything on who lived in this cell?" said Sonic.

Meek was using his high tech goggles to look at stuff.

"Yep, some guy named Dave. Says he was a contestant on Total Drama Pahkitew Island." said Meek.

Sonic became shocked.

"Total Drama, then there's only one person who can shed some light on this Dave guy." said Sonic.

Later; the three were at the new Playa De Losers talking to Chris McLean about Dave.

"Dave claimed to be the only normal contestant in the entire show, but that proved to be false after a while." said Chris, "The only reason he wanted to take part of the show was to make some money."

"Just like everyone else who auditions for the show." said Sonic.

"During his time on the show he developed a crush on fellow contestant Sky." said Chris.

Everyone became shocked.

 **Interview Gag**

"Well shit, I've got no other choice but to listen to how Dave became crazy over a weird ass audition tape revelation against my own will." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Over the course of the season Dave tried many things in order to win Sky who was feeling the same way about him, but it came at the cost of him losing his sanity, caused him to break another contestants heart. On the day the two teams were merged, the whole attraction came to a bit of an end when Sky lashed out at Dave and said there'd be no way the two would get together. That whole thing devastated Dave so much that he voted himself off, finally coming to grips that he had no chance with Sky." said Chris.

"And you allowed it?" said Meek.

"I could have decided if Sky were to leave, but I really loved the button he made." Chris said while pulling out the Vote Dave out button.

"You got another one of those?" said Sonic.

Chris pulled out a similar button and tossed it to Sonic.

"Anyways, I gave Dave a chance to try and make things right with Sky, but he chose to be fired out of the cannon due to Sky not being around to hear what he had to say. She did show up to try to make amends as well, but it was to late." said Chris, "Eventually she and Shawn made their ways to the finale and they wound up having to choose randomly who can help them out. Shawn got Jasmine and Sky got Dave due to the fact that I rigged the randomizer."

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic was laughing.

"I knew it, I knew that Chris had the randomizer rigged so that he can stir up the pot. Sky owes me 20 dollars." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

"The two eventually made up and managed to get halfway through the challenge, but then I showed Sky's audition tape and Dave completely lost it and lashed out at Sky for not telling him about her boyfriend at the time named Keith." said Chris.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"I'd hate to have to betray Sky like this, but Dave made a valid point about calling Sky out for not being fully honest with him from the start. Having to go through all that hell to impress a girl who you're attracted to only to realize she has a boyfriend already. Yet at the same time I also feel for Sky due to trying to keep Dave at arms length. All in all, I'm with Sky due to my friendship with her despite everything I just heard." said Sonic.

Next was Rock.

"I saw the series and I hated Dave. He was such a wuss and pathetic." Said Rock.

Lastly was Meek.

"Dave seems like a whiny bitch." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Then after the show was over, I accidentally left Dave on Pahkitew Island and he was assaulted by Scuba Bear." said Chris, "I regret a lot of what I did."

"Even promising my own clone more money then what you promised everyone who took part in the laser tag competition to hinder my progress in that tower run challenge you had me do?" said Sonic.

Chris did some thinking.

"Nope." said Chris.

 **Interview Gag**

"Actually I did regret that bit I won't tell Sonic that." Said Chris.

"I heard that." Sonic's voice said.

Chris became shocked.

 **End Interview Gag**

"How did you know what I was saying in that confessional?" said Chris.

"I've got ears, even the walls." said Sonic.

He pointed to the confessional to reveal that it was covered in ears.

Chris became shocked.

"Wow." he said, "How'd I not know that?"

Sonic then started playing his tiny violin.


	3. Learning of Dave

Inside a pizza parlor; Randy and Howard were playing air hockey.

"Cunningham makes the shot." said Randy.

He hit the puck to the other side of the table.

"But Weinerman blocks the goal." said Howard.

He knocked the puck to the other side.

"Cunningham sees an opening and takes it." said Randy.

He hit the puke and it went into the goal.

Howard became shocked.

"OH, AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" yelled Randy.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it, making a crowd cheering sound play.

Howard groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

"I know Randy is my best friend in all but sometimes he's a jerk." Said Howard.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd who was carrying a huge sack full of quarters entered the place.

Randy saw this.

"Double D is compensating for something." said Randy.

Then Sky entered.

Howard noticed it as well.

"Yeah to impress Sky." said Howard.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Howard.

"Ever since Double D got himself a girlfriend, it's been egging me due to how lucky he even is." said Howard.

Lastly was Randy.

"Well I'm proud of Double D, every guy needs his shot at love, even if he maybe a nervous wimpy person." said Randy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd and Sky sat down at a booth.

"Can't believe this place just opened and you brought a bag of quarters for the games." said Sky.

"No that's just for the coin pusher game." Edd said before pulling out a slightly bigger sack of coins, "That bags for the games."

Sky became shocked.

Edd then pulled out a wallet.

"And this is for the food." said Edd.

Sky looked at Edd confused.

"I like to keep things organized." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"Everything in my room is labeled." said Edd.

He pulled out his phone and showed a picture of his own bedroom which had lots of labels in it.

"You've got an ant farm?" said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"You're crazy." She said.

Edd sighed.

Sky then kissed Edd on the lips.

"Doesn't mean I don't like you." said Sky.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Edd who laughed.

"I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" yelled Edd.

A knocking sound was heard.

"Dude, keep it down, some of us are trying to take a dump." said a voice.

Lastly was Sky.

"I'll admit that there are some issues with Double D, but he is very generous and thoughtful." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two were now in front of a Laser Tag entrance in laser tag equipment.

"Well, I should be glad this isn't one of Chris McLean's laser tag games and that I didn't take part of his Netflix special, especially after that whole incident with the haunted pizza parlor." said Edd.

"Oh yeah, I saw that pitch on the internet, and everyone would have made a point to keep Sonic around and vote Eddy off the show first chance they get." said Sky.

"Not my best moment." said Edd.

The two entered the arena and started shooting at other laser taggers and avoided other competitors.

 **Interview Gag**

"Wow, for a guy who has issues with gym class he sure has some moves." said Sky.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two kept on avoiding tons of laser fire and accidentally bumped into each other.

Edd blushed.

"Oh uh, sorry, my bad." said Edd.

"No, it's my bad." said Sky.

They then started kissing each other as their armor's flashed without knowing about it.

 **Interview Gag**

Edd chuckled.

"I got to be honest, I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice we had been shot." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd and Sky resumed kissing but stopped when blasters belonging to Randy and Howard who were also in laser tag gear aimed at the back of their heads.

 **Interview Gag**

"That however I did notice." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

"We got you." said Howard.

"Shouldn't have been distracted." said Randy.

Sky and Edd groaned.

Later; the four were out of the laser tag arena and Edd was playing Skee Ball.

He even had loads of tickets pouring out of the machine.

He rolled the last ball into a 10,000 hole.

He smiled.

"People say that Skee Ball has no math involved, but boy are they wrong." said Edd.

He grabbed his tickets and walked back to his table where a veggie pizza was at.

"Worth it." said Edd.

Then Sky, Randy, and Howard appeared at the table.

Howard saw the pizza and groaned.

"Veggie pizza?" said Howard, "I need meat."

Edd then punched Howard across the face really hard, giving him a black eye.

That and his clothes changed colors.

Everyone noticed it.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." said Randy.

Edd grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat it.

"Mmm, this pizza's good." said Edd.

"What no meat?" said a voice.

The four turned to see Meek and Rock in their every day clothes as well as Sonic.

"What're you doing here?" said Sky.

"We just finished up some business and need to talk." said Rock.

"About?" said Sky.

"You're life possibly being in danger." said Meek.

Sky scoffed.

"Yeah right, how bad can it-"Sky said as she was about to drink some soda while at the same time being shown a picture of Dave by Sonic, causing her to spit the soda onto the hedgehog in shock.

Sonic groaned.

"Lovely." said Sonic.

"Oh, I am so screwed." said Sky.

Edd became confused and looked at the photo.

"Who is this guy?" said Edd.

"Just some guy that Sky had a bit of a mutual attraction to before he went insane." said Rock.

Sky punched Rock.

"I DID NOT!" She shouted

"And people say that there's no scripted acting in reality shows." said Sonic.

Edd gulped.

"I don't know if I should be part of what might happen." said Edd.

"Please, if anything, at the time of Pahkitew Island, Sky was technically still dating some guy named Keith due to not breaking up with him before she got the okay to come on the show." said Sonic.

Sky tried to punch Sonic, but he moved out of the way very quickly.

"Ha you missed." Said Sonic.

However Sky landed the punch sending Sonic in a lake.

"What did I get myself into." said Edd.

"A Scott Pilgrim Vs the World scenario." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Luckily I've got a theory on how it might go." said Sonic.

He pulled out a flip book and held it close to the camera before flipping it to reveal pencil drawings of Dave and Edd having a Street Fighter like battle with Dave throwing tons of punches at Edd before pulling off a shoryuken on the Ed.

Edd threw some punches as well before pulling off a hadouken on Dave followed by a Kamehameha that destroyed Dave in an explosion before turning into quarters.

"I should get a job as an animator." said Sonic.

Next was a panicking Edd.

"I don't want to fight anyone, I'm a pacifist." said Edd.

Lastly was Sky who had a paper shredder with her and looking at pictures of Edd and Dave.

She stuck the Dave picture in the shredder.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic entered the pizza parlor soaking wet.

"Just because I'm bringing up someone's faults doesn't mean I'm betraying them." said Sonic.

"Yeah." said Rock.

Meek grabbed a glass bottle of Coca Cola and bit down on the cap with his golden tooth before popping it off.

He then began drinking the soda.

Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum; Swiss Army was in his cell watching The Conners.

"Eh, better then nothing." he said.

Then an explosion happened in his cell.

"SWISS ARMY!" yelled a voice.

Outside the prison; Swiss Army was being pushed on a wheelchair by Dave.

"Come on, I was enjoying myself." said Swiss Army.

Dave smirked.

"I don't care." He said. "I want to hire you to help me kill someone."

Swiss Army growled.

"Yeah right." He said. "You destroyed my stuff."

"Oh please I saved that DVR your recordings are safe." Said Dave.

Swiss Army growled.

"Not happening." said Swiss Army.

Later; his chest was opened up and Dave was about to snip his life counter wire which said 964.

"Who's the target?" said Swiss Army.

Dave smirked.

He then pulled out a piece of paper and drew some stuff down before showing that he drew a sketch of Sky.

"This lying, heartbreaking bitch." said Dave.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Fine." He said

 **Interview Gag**

"This guy is nuts." said Swiss Army, "If I had a thing for a girl I didn't even know had a boyfriend until the season finale of a reality show, I'd definitely flip out. But not the way psycho pants did, after my flip out session, I would have listened to her explanation afterwards."

 **End Interview Gag**

Dave laughed.

 **Interview Gag**

"There's no way I'm paying that jackass." Said Dave, "Once Sky is dead I'm going to kill him and make sure he doesn't come back to life."

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army walked off.

"I'll make that woman cry for her mother." said Swiss Army.


	4. Scam's Galore

With Ed, Eddy, and Cameron; the three were outside Yoshi's house.

"There's the bastard." said Eddy.

Cameron became confused.

"Why're we outside a green dinosaurs house?" said Cameron.

"Because this egg creating dinosaur never pays his taxes." said Eddy.

He then smirked.

"Plus He sells me some Eggs to make my famous omelets." Said Eddy.

 **Interview Gag**

"Trust me I own a Omelet restaurant and they are famous." Said Eddy.

 **End Interview Gag**

Ed placed tons of explosives outside the house and ran off with the others before Cameron flipped a switch, creating a huge explosion that destroyed most of the house.

Yoshi stuck his hands in the air as the group walked in front of the dinosaur.

"Your taxes are due." Eddy said while cocking a shotgun.

But the dinosaur stuck his tongue out and ate the three before farting them out into eggs.

One egg opened up, revealing that Cameron is shocked.

"Sick." said Cameron.

"I like being born a second time." Ed's voice said from one of the eggs that was opening up it's shell like it was talking.

Eddy came out of his egg in shock.

Yoshi then ran off, leaving a note that said 'You'll never make me pay my taxes'.

An hour later; Yoshi paid his taxes.

The dinosaur groaned in annoyance.

Ed and Eddy chuckled.

Cameron shook his head.

"I don't see how that was helpful, especially to a dinosaur that reproduces asexually." said Cameron.

"True." Said Eddy. "Now come on I need to open up my restaurant."

Later; the group was inside a building called "Eddy's Eggselent Restaurant."

Cameron is shocked by the menu.

"There's nothing but eggs in here." said Cameron.

"I know, it's all I can get." said Eddy, "Don't tell any birds about it."

Bomb however was at a table reading the menu and became shocked.

"THEY'RE COOKING UNBORN CHILDREN!?" yelled Bomb.

He screamed in anger before exploding, destroying the restaurant.

Eddy who was covered in soot groaned.

"This place isn't even insured." said Eddy.

Bomb who saw the destroyed restaurant chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that Eddy." Said Bomb.

Scrooge who came by saw this and is shocked.

"What in dismal blazes?" said Scrooge.

He sees Eddy.

"What happened to your restaurant?" He asked. "Your omelets are the best and I was gonna buy my usual one."

Eddy growled.

"Bomb destroyed it." Said Eddy.

Scrooge saw Bomb.

"Yeah, I can't control my explosions." said Bomb.

Scrooge growled.

"I've had adventures better then this." said Scrooge.

He then turned to Eddy.

"Don't worry I'll rebuild your restaurant fast." Said Scrooge. "Lucky for me I have bricks that can't be destroyed so your restaurant will never be destroyed again."

Eddy smiled

"I'd like that." said Eddy.

"Sure." said Scrooge.

He began to walk off, but turned back towards Eddy.

"By the way, the dinosaur's taxes he paid are fake." said Scrooge.

Eddy growled.

"Rats, I've been tricked again." said Eddy.

With Yoshi; he was chuckling evilly while looking at loads of money he had.

Eddy broke the door down, grabbed the vacuum cleaner and sucked all the money in, put Bomb in Yoshi's house, slammed the door hard and caused Bomb to explode destroying Yoshi's house.

Yoshi groaned.

He fainted.

Back at Eddy's Rebuilt Restaurant Eddy handed Scrooge the Tax Money.

"Perfect." said Scrooge.

He gave Eddy $300.00.

"There ya go partner." He said.

Eddy chuckled.

"So good to make some money." said Eddy.

But then MacArthur appeared and tackled Eddy to the ground before cuffing him.

"FREEZE SCUMBAG, you're under arrest for destruction of private property." said MacArthur.

"WHAT I OWN THIS RESTAURANT!" Shouted Eddy

"It's true." Said Scrooge. "Besides he only destroyed property because that dinosaur gave him fake Taxes."

"The dinosaur made a plea agreement to help us find a drug dealer." said MacArthur.

Eddy and Scrooge groaned.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pay someone's bail again." said Scrooge.

MacArthur walked off with Eddy.

Cameron is shocked.

"I'm not to sure I like being part of this." said Cameron.


	5. Kidnapping Sky

Nighttime has fallen, and in an apartment similar to Joey and Chandler's apartment; Jasmine and Sky were sleeping in separate beds.

Swiss Army was on top of the apartment building.

He saw Sky and sighed.

"I really don't want to do this." He said.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah yeah, a paid killer doesn't want to kill anyone. But I don't have any choice." said Swiss Army.

 **End Interview Gag**

He looked at a window and managed to open the window up before climbing into the apartment and snuck around.

He reached Sky's room and turned his hand into a light saber like knife before approaching Sky.

He was about to stab her, but unfortunately was pushed out of the room by Rock who was hiding under Sky's bed and pushed him out of the building before jumping out of it as well.

Swiss Army landed in a dumpster as Rock landed on the ground.

He drew out his own light saber Sais and turned them on.

"For once I'm happy to be stopped." Said Swiss Army.

This shocked Rock.

"Happy? Why?" said Rock.

Swiss Army climbed out of the dumpster.

"Look, I know everything that Sky went through during that show. Dealing with that whiny bitch who had a crush on her, causing him to go insane during the finale. Come on, I don't want to do this." said Swiss Army.

"You're a contract killer." said Rock.

"Yeah, but being hired to kill someone who broke ones heart is where I draw the line." said Swiss Army.

Rock groaned and pulled out a communicator.

"We've got a problem." said Rock.

Later; Meek in his armor, Sonic, Randy as the ninja, Edd, and Sky were listening to what Swiss Army had to say.

"Wow, that's an all time low for Dave, hiring someone to do dirty work just for being heartbroken?" said Sky.

Sonic started playing his tiny violin.

Swiss Army sighed.

"I know." said Swiss Army.

He then turned to Sonic and became mad.

"Cut that out." said Swiss Army.

Sonic put his violin away.

He smirked.

Another violin sound was heard.

Swiss Army groaned and tried to attack Sonic, but the hedgehog moved out of the way.

He pulled out a bigger violin and threw it away.

Swiss Army punched Sonic.

"If I see another violin I'm going to destroy the violin store." He said.

"Don't, I'm very fond of classical music." said Edd.

Sonic then began playing a cello.

Swiss Army grabbed the cello and broke it.

"Come on, that was a cello." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"I knew it was a cello, I just wanted a good reason to destroy something." said Swiss Army.

 **End Interview Gag**

"When Chris said that Dave went coo coo, I didn't think he'd go this coo coo." said Sonic.

"You don't know the half of it." A Voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shawn.

"Shawn?" said Meek.

"Who do you think was supportive of the whole Dave/Sky thing in the first place?" said Shawn.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yep, I helped him out as much as I could." said Shawn.

"Seriously dude, not cool helping someone who thinks everyone he knows is insane." said Sonic.

"I learned that the hard way during Pahkitew Island." said Shawn.

Sonic then became confused.

"Wait, where did you come from?" said Sonic.

"Apartment across the street." said Shawn.

He pointed to another apartment building.

"Huh weird." said Swiss Army.

"Oh shut up." A Voice said.

Every saw Dave

Everyone became shocked.

"DAVE!?" Sky and Shawn said at once.

"The one and only." said Dave.

He approached a panicking Edd.

"I take it you're Sky's new hubby. Best be careful when around her, she might break your heart and not tell you of any secrets." said Dave, "Believe me, I know what's that like."

Edd was still panicking.

"The only difference is that I thought I had no chance with any girl, not even her." said Edd.

Dave laughed evilly.

"Not my problem." said Dave.

He turned around, but turned back to Edd with a creepy mask on.

Edd shrieked in shock before running off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well shit, there goes the most cowardly Ed. Not like he was very important." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

Swiss Army became confused.

"Wait, how'd you know where I was?" said Swiss Army.

"I placed a bug inside of you." said Dave.

"Bug?" said Swiss Army.

Dave then pulled out an X Box One like controller and started pushing some buttons on it, making Swiss Army attack the heroes.

"Oh that kind of bug." said Swiss Army.

He tried to attack Sky, but Sonic pulled off a Homing Attack on the bot, sending him crashing into a dumpster.

 **Interview Gag**

"What, like I'm going to pass up an opportunity to battle Swiss Army. Even if he is being controlled by a nut job." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army is mad.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted. "I'M BEING CONTROLLED!"

"I know." said Sonic.

He and Swiss Army started sparring as Meek joined in as well.

Dave pushed some buttons, making some swords appear from Swiss Army's hands.

Dave laughed.

"I love this game." said Dave.

Swiss Army started slashing at the two.

Sonic managed to grab one arm and used it to slice one of Swiss Army's arms off.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Come on." said Swiss Army.

Rock looked around and ran off.

Dave noticed it.

"Eh it's probably nothing." said Dave.

He pushed a button on his controls, making some chains from Swiss Army wrap around Sonic, Randy, Meek, Sky, and Shawn.

He laughs.

"Five lives for one, this is awesome." said Dave.

He made Swiss Army walk off before following.

With Edd; he was shivering in fear next to the park lake.

"Double D." said a voice.

Edd shrieked in shock before falling into the lake.

Rock who was calling saw everything and groaned.

"Wimp." said Rock.

He pulled Edd out of the lake.

He glared at Edd.

"What the hell dude?" said Rock.

Edd became confused.

"What?" said Edd.

"You ran out on your girlfriend." said Rock.

Edd sighed.

"That Dave guy scares me." said Edd.

"Yeah, but that does not excuse you for what you did. Sky was in danger and you fled." said Rock.

"I'm a pacifist, I don't like violence." said Edd.

Rock shook his head.

"Wow, you're a lot like Dave in many ways." said Rock.

Edd is mad.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're the next Dave in Sky's life. You're both wimpy, nervous, and both give up on girls you become attracted to." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm just trying to make some comparisons in hopes of making Double D decide to do the right thing and try to be a hero." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd grabbed Rock and pushed him into a tree.

"You don't know anything about me." said Edd.

"I know a coward when I see one." said Rock.

Edd kicked Rock in the nuts.

"I am nothing like Dave." said Edd.

"Yes you are, you're just denying it." said Rock.

Edd growled before tossing Rock.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT NUT JOB!" yelled Edd.

"There is one thing that makes you different from Dave." said Rock.

Edd became confused.

"What's that?" said Edd.

"He screwed up his chances with Sky by acting all macho, just as Sky ruined her chances with him with her audition tape revelation if there even was anything between the two. You can still make your chances with her right." said Rock.

Edd nodded.

"Okay, but I'm not combat able." said Edd.

Rock did some thinking.

"I may have an idea." said Rock.

Edd was confused.

"What?" said Edd.

"You familiar with motion capture technology?" said Rock.

Edd was still confused.


	6. Cameron Quits

Outside the Toon City Police Station; Eddy walked out with Ed and Cameron.

"About time you bail me out." said Eddy.

Cameron turned to Eddy.

"Do you always do that?" asked Cameron.

"Get arrested yeah but sometimes I help the cops out by cooking them omlets." Said eddy.

Cameron became shocked.

"But then they arrest me after I charge them jacked up prices." said Eddy.

"Eddy does not like MacArthur." said Ed.

Eddy glared at Ed.

"Shut up Lumpy." said Eddy.

He turned back to Cameron.

"Anyways, were going to pull off a very big scam." said Eddy.

But Cameron just gave Eddy a piece of paper.

The leader became confused.

"What's this?" said Eddy.

"My letter of resignation." said Cameron.

Eddy is shocked.

"What?" said Eddy.

Cameron nodded and took off Edd's hat.

"Yeah, you're just tricking people out of their hard earned cash, not cool." said Cameron.

"Hey I also own a restaurant and it has fair prices." Said Eddy. "Plus kids eat free on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Weekends and I have Ealybird specials for the elderly. I even chew their food so it's easier for them."

"That's disgusting, my decision still stands." said Cameron.

He then walked off.

Eddy groaned.

"Great, there goes the new smart one." said Eddy.

"We were better off with Double D." said Ed.

Eddy sighed.

"For once Monobrow I agree." He said.

"Where is he anyways?" said Ed.

Eddy pulled out his smart phone and sent a text to Edd saying 'Where are you?'

He puts the phone away and sighed.

"He's probably busy." said Eddy.

With Edd; he had some wires on over his entire body.

"You sure this'll work?" said Edd.

Rock nodded.

"Sure, you'll be in sync with me and do everything that I do." said Rock.

He pushed a button on his armor and Edd took the same position as Rock.

Rock smiled.

"Perfect." said Rock.

He did some fighting moves as Edd wound up doing them as well.

Rock then pushed the same button on his armor, making Edd move on his own will.

"How will you know what I'm seeing?" said Edd.

Rock pulled out some contact lenses and placed them in Edd's eye before putting one contact lens into his good eye.

Edd was shocked.

"This'll work?" said Edd.

Rock nodded.

"Of course it will." said Rock.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

"Also I think you got a call." Said Rock.

Edd became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Edd.

Rock nodded.

Edd pulled out his phone and saw the text from Eddy.

He became confused.

He then texted back 'Some crazy teen kidnapped Sky, and I'm going to save her.'

A text appeared saying 'Why'?

Rock saw the text.

"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not." said Rock

He turned to Edd.

"How are you friends with that selfish jerk?" asked Rock.

"I don't know, he cares to an extent, but he did pull a con on me when I met him." said Edd.

Rock shook his head before taking Edd's phone and sending a text that said 'Because I care a lot about Sky, and if you do care about me, you'll help me save her'.

Rock put the phone down and saw Eddy.

"WHAT THE WHAT!" He shouted.

"You were using Double D's phone to send me a message?" said Eddy.

Rock nodded.

Eddy pulled out his own phone.

"Think you can do the same for me? I'm having some girlfriend troubles." said Eddy.

Ed cleared his throat.

"Ex girlfriend problems." said Eddy.

Rock did some thinking.

"No." said Rock.

Eddy groaned.

"Come on. I'll do anything." said eddy. "How about I give you a job at my restaurant as a Waiter."

"Pass, I perform on the streets, make about 9000 dollars a day for my magic tricks." said Rock.

Eddy became shocked.

"Shit." said Eddy.

"Better have more to offer." said Rock.

"Uh...I'll do your laundry for a month." said Eddy.

Rock grabbed Eddy's phone and did some texting.

"I should warn you, my clothes are very filthy." said Rock, "And my Galactic Federation armor is car wash only."

Eddy nodded.

"Good enough." said Eddy.

Rock then did some texting before pushing the send icon.

"So what'd you say?" said Eddy.

"That you were sorry for what you did and that you want to make up." said Rock.

Eddy smirked.

"Good to know." said Eddy.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do to get dumped?" said Rock.

"I sold my ex's home and used the money to throw a jawbreaker party." said Eddy.

Rock just stared at Eddy.

"Yeah you're on your own from this point on." said Rock.

He tossed Eddy's phone back to the teen before putting his helmet on and walking off with Edd.

"They're going to die." said Eddy.

He sighed.

A vibrating sound was heard and he pulled out his phone and smiled.

"My luck is changing." said Eddy.


	7. Saving Sky

With Dave; he was making Swiss Army carry Sonic, Shawn, Sky, Meek, and Randy over to a weapons store.

The group entered the store and Dave chuckled.

"Here we are, a bottomless pit." said Dave.

Sure enough, there was a bottomless pit.

 **Interview Gag**

First was an annoyed Sonic.

"What the hell kind of idiot would put a bottomless pit in a weapons store?" said Sonic.

Next was Randy.

He was mad.

"That's crazy and stupid." Said Randy.

Next was Swiss Army.

He was annoyed.

"What a psycho." said Swiss Army, "And that's a lot coming from me."

Lastly was Shawn.

"I kind of feel sorry for Dave, if only there was some honesty between him and Sky from the start." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Alright, time to end this." said Dave.

Swiss Army then held the group over the hole.

"Come on Dave, can't we talk about this?" said Sky.

"Had all the time to be honest." said Dave.

Swiss Army was about to drop the five, but Swiss Army was hit by a laser, pushing him backwards, making him drop the group.

Sonic managed to grab onto the ledge before pulling himself and his friends up.

Dave became confused.

"The hell?" said Dave.

He looked around and saw a figure dressed like a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, but with a hockey mask.

Dave laughed.

"Seriously, you've got nothing on me." said Dave.

The figure then grabbed the mask before crushing it, revealing that the person was an angry Edd who growled.

Dave became shocked.

"Okay, who the hell made this guy angry?" said Dave.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Dave." said Sonic.

Next was Meek.

"Dave." said Meek.

Next was Randy.

"Dave." said Randy.

Next was Swiss Army.

"Dave." said Swiss Army.

Next was Sky.

"Dave." said Sky.

Lastly was Shawn.

"Dave." said Shawn.

 **End Interview Gag**

Dave is mad.

"SWISS ARMY KILL THAT GUY!" said Dave.

Swiss Army is mad.

"No." He said.

Dave then moved some sticks and buttons on his controls, making Swiss Army run towards Edd.

"I'm real sorry for this." said Swiss Army.

Both his hands turned into swords before he got ready to attack.

But the smart Ed did a roundhouse kick on Swiss Army's arms, knocking him around.

Dave became shocked.

"What?" said Dave.

Swiss Army stopped spinning and tried to attack Edd again, but the teen ducked and did a sweep kick, knocking the cyborg on the ground before kicking him in the groin, sending him crashing into a wall.

The bot stood up and turned his hands into Gatling Guns and started firing at Edd.

Luckily, the teen moved out of the way before running towards the bot and doing a tornado kick across his head.

Sonic's group stood up and walked over to the corner of a wall without anyone noticing, all while still in the net.

"We all know that Double D's just wearing a bunch of motion capture stuff and is doing everything that Rock's doing right?" said Meek.

"Yep." Randy, Shawn, Sky, and Sonic said at once.

Edd then dived behind a counter and grabbed some Sais before clashing them with Swiss Army's arms.

 **Interview Gag**

"I really hope that guy wins so I can kill Dave." Said Swiss Army

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd and Swiss Army continued clashing weapons with each other.

Dave groaned.

"Time for Maximum Overdrive." said Dave.

He pushed a ton of buttons non stop.

He then laughs.

"This'll be great." said Dave.

Swiss Army started spinning around non stop.

Edd grabbed a metal beam and tossed it at the cyborg.

Swiss Army saw this.

"Better take it." said Swiss Army.

But Dave moved him out of the way.

 **Interview Gag**

"OH COME ON!" yelled Swiss Army.

 **End Interview Gag**

Swiss Army then fired a lightning bolt at Edd, hitting and electrocuting him.

Outside the building; Rock who was hiding in the back was doing some martial arts moves, only for his armor to spark out a bit.

He became shocked.

"Dammit." said Rock.

Back inside; Dave made Swiss Army grab Edd before tossing him into a safe before it closed up and locked up.

Sky became shocked.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Sky.

Swiss Army then grabbed the net and started walking towards the hole.

"I'm really sorry for having to do this under some nut jobs control. Either way, Dave'll give me money." said Swiss Army.

"He's broke." said Meek.

Swiss Army stopped in his tracks in shock.

Dave became confused.

"What the?" said Dave.

He tried making Swiss Army do some stuff, but couldn't.

"What about Dave?" said Swiss Army.

"I checked out his finances, and he doesn't have any money to offer." said Meek.

Swiss Army became mad and turned to Dave who started backing up towards the bottomless pit as the cyborg approached, turning his right hand into a sword.

"Come on, can't we talk? I mean, sure I lied about having any money, but we'll work something out." said Dave.

He nearly toppled over but regained his footing.

"You had no money this whole time? You really are nuts." said Swiss Army.

"Look, let's barter. You do this solid for me, I'll do something for you in the future, hows-"Dave said before Swiss Army stuck his sword through Dave's chest, making him gasp and puke up blood.

The cyborg held the dying Dave up to his face.

"Here's a lesson you should have learned; when it comes to hiring an assassin, never lie about having any money, because if so, then your life will be taken as payment." said Swiss Army.

Dave continued gasping.

"Brutal." said Sonic, "At least I still have that Vote Dave off the Island button Chris gave me."

Swiss Army then held Dave over the pit before he slid off the sword and fell into the bottomless pit.

"My work here is done, back to Arkham." said Swiss Army.

He left the building.

"Hey what about us?" said Randy.

Rock then entered the building.

He saw everyone.

"Whoa who puts a bottomless pit in a store?" He asked.

"No idea." said Randy.

Rock pulled out one of his lightsaber Sais and turns it on before slicing the net open.

"Now where's Double D at?" said Rock.

A banging sound was heard and Rock turned to the safe.

"Hello, can someone get me out of here?" Edd said from inside the safe.

Rock approached the safe and inspected it.

"Damn, time lock. Who knows when it'll open?" said Rock.

Sonic pulled out his werehog morpher.

"Right now." said Sonic.

He pushed 258 then the moon button before closing it up and turning into his werehog form and ripping the door off.

Edd got out and Werehog Sonic threw the safe door. into the bottomless pit.

"Whoo, that was something I don't want to experience again." said Edd.

Sky then tackled Edd to the ground, hugging him.

Edd is shocked.

"Did I miss something?" said Edd.

"No." said SKy.

She and Edd stood up.

"I don't know why be that worried, he was only in that safe for two minutes." said Randy.

"One minute, 42 seconds, and 28 nanoseconds, but who's counting?" said Edd.

Randy nodded.

 **Interview Gag**

"I was counting." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Shawn looked down the pit and sighed.

"Why Dave, why did you have to go insane in the first place? Could have listened to Sky's reasons, but you just had to cut everyone out of your life." said Shawn.

Sonic back in his normal then began playing his tiny violin.

Shawn glared at Sonic and took the violin and threw it in the pit.

But the hedgehog pulled out another tiny violin.

He just stared at the instrument and put it away.

"In all fairness, Dave was doomed to go insane from the start." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, he was." said Shawn.

Sonic then pulled out his Vote Dave off the Island button.

"Now who wants a Vote Dave off the Island button?" said Sonic, "I managed to make thousands of these."

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What, might as well. And we should start calling these the Dave is dead button." said Sonic.


	8. Making a Promise

The next day; Edd was driving around the McDuck Mall on another golf cart.

But it stopped.

The teen got out of the cart and kicked it before it started up and drove off.

"Yep, saw that coming." said Edd.

He then walked over to the food court and sat down at a booth.

He sighed as Sky appeared with a Burger King bag and sat down.

"Whoa, you look like you had a rough night after the Dave fiasco, what happened?" said Sky.

"Well, Eddy managed to reconnect with an ex girlfriend who dumped him for selling her house to throw a jawbreaker party." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"That doesn't sound so bad, besides the jawbreaker thing." said Sky.

"But she dumped him ten minutes later after realizing that he also used her college fund to throw the party as well." said Edd.

"Never mind, it's like the whole Vegeta death thing." said Sky.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Vegeta was on Planet Namek and had been hit by one of Frieza's death beams and was talking to Goku.

"Kakarot, Frieza is a bad alien, he killed our entire race, and made us eat bacon." said Vegeta.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Goku.

"Turkey bacon." said Vegeta.

Goku turned to Frieza angrily.

"FRIEZA HOW COULD YOU!? WHO EATS TURKEY BACON!?" yelled Goku.

"Worst of all, he kidnapped me as a child and made me watch preschool shows online." said Vegeta.

Goku turned to Vegeta.

"I don't see what was wrong with that." said Goku.

"It was nothing but Barney and Friends." said Vegeta.

Goku turned back to Frieza.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Goku.

"He even made me watch a film from the eighties." said Vegeta.

Goku turned to Vegeta.

"What was it?" said Goku.

"Howard the Duck." said Vegeta.

Goku turned back to Frieza.

"YOU'VE CROSSED A LINE!" yelled Goku.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"How was making someone watch the first theatrical released Marvel Comics film crossing the line?" said Edd.

"I admit even I'm confused." said Sky.

"So, anything else I should know about Dave besides the obvious?" said Edd.

Sky did some thinking.

"No, not really." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

He did some thinking.

"Sky." said Edd.

"What?" said Sky.

"I promise I'll become nothing like him." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"I know you won't." said Sky.

The two then leaned towards each other and puckered up.

But then violin music started and the two turned to see Sonic playing a regular size violin.

"What, no small violin?" said Edd.

Sonic stopped playing the violin.

"I lost my smallest violin and wound up buying this one on sale for 30 percent off." said Sonic.

Edd and Sky just glared at Sonic.

The hedgehog sighed and placed his violin on the table.

"Pretend I was never here and return to what you were doing." said Sonic.

He then walked off.

Edd and Sky then kissed each other.

"Where have you been all my life?" said Sky.

"In a cul-de-sac in Canada." said Edd.

Sky smiled and snuggled up to her boyfriend.


End file.
